


The Hardest Part/Of Ordinary Things

by CuratioLethe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratioLethe/pseuds/CuratioLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small introspective drabbles from Ten and Rose regarding Journeys End. Originally posted separately, but combining them because of the length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Part/Of Ordinary Things

The Hardest Part.-Ten  
~~~~~~

He had thought that surviving would be the hardest part. Surviving the rest of his regeneration and however long his lives ended up lasting. He had thought, as he tried not to, turning and walking away from the expanse of white wall that could do nothing more for him then he could for himself; that some how surviving until the next day, the next week, the next year without her would have been the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

He had been so very, very wrong.   
No, that hadn't been the hardest part. The hardest part hadn't even been landing his TARDIS in a dimension he knew he would never be able to get back to, it wasn't even clamping down on the urge to grab her and leave the rest of them behind.

No. The hardest part had been swallowing the words he never got the chance to say.  
Had been watching someone else get too.   
No… The absolute hardest part of it all had been walking way.   
And even worse than that?   
Not looking back.

 

Of Ordinary Things.-Rose  
~~~~~~~

Rose Tyler had never thought her life could ever be anything more than shops and Mickey Smiths, than the Powell estate and chips after work. She had never known that her life would ever be anything special or out of the ordinary and that she could be either.

And then she met a man called the Doctor who had whisked her away and showed her the stars. Who had shown her that the life she had always thought she would have to settle for was only a tiny speck. The most insignificant blur of grey in a grand spectrum of colors.  
He took her away and hand plucked those colors from the heavens, gifting them to her in a blue box. He showed her that she was more,so much more than anyone had ever given her the chance to be.

He was the most extraordinary man whom she loved with the most extraordinary love and who returned such a love with little more ordinary than a hand to hold and a smile that lit her world.

And even after all this time, he still loved her so. Even as he left her on this beach for a second time,she could see it.. Because this time, he did not leave her alone.

This time he had given her something quite ordinary compared to all of time and space. He had given her a life that could be spent with her too. And even as she watched that blue box that carried that man away from her for a final time, a hand slid into hers and gently squeezed. A hand that had always fit so perfectly in her own. The hand that had been there from the start. 

And that, in and of itself, was the most extraordinary thing of all.


End file.
